Tag Berantai
by Aka no Hikari Nigou
Summary: Len dengan cepat segera berdiri dari tempatnya dan berlari ke lantai atas. Alias kamarnya yang tercinteh dan sakral itu dan tempat dimana Ipadnya berdiam diri. tetapi... GUBRAK! Eh, dia malah kepleset kulit pisangnya sendiri. Kasian.
1. Gakupo Kamui

**Tag Berantai**

**Vocaloid (c) Crypton/Yamaha Music Company**

**Terinspirasi dari fanfiction milik Rin-X-Edden di fandom KHR!**

**Warning! Bahasa acak-acakan, EYD gak bener, GAJE! **

**Enjoy, minna!**

.

.

.

Chapter 01: Gakupo Kamui

Suatu siang, ada seorang pria berambut ungu panjang sedang asik-asiknya mengutak-atik sebuah web manga ternama dengan genre yang ditulis tebal-tebal diatasnya: 'Hentai.' Sekaligus mengutak-atik facebook miliknya mencari korban gombalan yang lagi online. Tentu saja para perempuan, contohnya Luka, Miku, Rin, Len...lho kok Len masuk? Oke, lupakan.

Ia mulai mendendangkan lagu dangdut kesukaannya keras-keras. Gak ada yang denger ini, bodo amat ye. Daripada pake speaker, malah ditimpuk ember sama tetangga sebelah. Manusia Homo sapiens sapiens campuran terong ini sedang menjelajahi beranda facebooknya, kemudian menemukan sebuah notes dengan tulisan tebal. Maka tertariklah ia untuk sekedar membuka dan memeriksa isinya.

_Yang kena wajib jawab! Isi pertanyaan dibawah ini dengan jawabanmu sendiri! Dilarang mebiru jawaban orang lain dan harus mengisinya dengan jujur. _

Setelah membaca instruksi diatas, maka tertariklah dia.

_Apa inisial dari nama lengkapmu?_

GK alias Gakupo Kamui. Bukan Goyangan Kucupret, lhoo~ meskipun gue rada-rada mirip banci taman lawang...

.

_Jam berapa kamu biasanya bangun pagi?_

Antara jam 12 sampe jam 13, menjelang sore ***bukan pagi lagi, bego* **

.

_Kamu masih sekolah, kerja atau nganggur?_

Ane sih masih sekolah, yaa~ Tapi kadang-kadang kerja sambilan di taman lawang, lumayan.

.

_Hobimu apa?_

Lumayan banyak. Buka situs F* , lalu menelusuri komik yuri terbaru, ngintipin tetangga mandi, dan juga pura-pura ngambil pulpen sambil ngintipin rok Luka-chiaannn~ ***seseorang langsung kejang***

.

_Buku apa yang terakhir kamu baca?_

Hoh..buku hentai. Males ane nengok buku pelajaran ***nyengir***

.

_Apa jenis musik kesukaanmu?_

Musik yang ada sedikit nada raep-raepan (?)

.

_Apa lagu yang akhir-akhir ini sering kamu dengarkan?_

Kelakuan si Kucing garong~ ***ikut nyanyi***

.

_Film apa yang terakhir kamu tonton?_

Seikon no Qwaser, Highschool DxD, TO LOVE RU,, banyakk..

.

_Kalau boleh milih, kamu mau tinggal di mana?_

SURGAAAAA! Weleh, weleh. Perpustakaan dengan beragam koleksi hentai juga boleh dah, atau yang penting ada tempat buat F*p

.

_Benda apa yang paling sering kamu bawa saat bepergian?_

Buku hentai, hape, kamera buat motret 'pemandangan', buku yuri, buku hentai, hape, kamera lagi dst.

.

_Makanan apa yang kamu tidak suka?_

Makanan macam es krim laknat yang udah basi, warna biru lagi ***seseorang bersin***

.

_Angka berapa yang kamu suka?_

69, jiakakaka ip yu now wat ai min ***pokerface* **

.

_Jika diberi kesempatan berlibur, kamu mau kemana?_

Kemana aje dah,, asal persediaan hentai masih ada!

.

_Hal apa yang sering membuatmu jengkel?_

Misalkan lagi enak-enak ngintip, ditampar negi. Lagi enak-enak ngintip, ditimpuk botol sake. Enak-enak ngintip, di teplak pake ikan tuna.

.

_Hari apa yang kamu suka?_

HARI HENTAI SEDUNIAAA! OHMIGOODD GUE PENGEN BUANGETT! ***Alay Mode***

.

_Warna apa yang kamu benci?_

Warna biru yang mengingatkan gue kepada seonggok mahluk laknat yang mau-maunya macarin es krim. ***seseorang bersin lagi* **

.

_Di mana kamu lahir?_

Di panci terong kali ye? Rambut gue jadi ungu-ungu gini kena terong tumpeh-tumpeh. ***Mikir***

.

_Apa warna rambutmu?_

Sama kaya warna terong, ungu-ungu gitu.

.

_Olahraga apa yang sering kamu tonton?_

Olahraga tangan di kamar mandi ***tengok kanan kiri***

.

_Seperti apa tipe kesukaanmu?_

1. cakep

2. pinter

3. pink-pink ***seseorang pingsan***

4. oppai

5. oppai

Pokoknya ada oppainya aja gue mau~ ***senyum mesum asem-asem (?)***

.

_Adakah seseorang yang istimewa bagimu?_

Ada dooonngg! Lu kira gue apaan?! Sukanya sama es krim doang! *seseorang bersin-bersin dan memilih untuk pergi ke dokter memeriksakan diri*

.

_Siapa?_

IDIIHHH KEPO BANGET LOO! ***lempar terong***

.

_Punya hewan peliharaan?_

Sebuah terong unyoe unyoe yang weh belie die puasaaarr! Unyoeeee! BUANGET! ***nyemprot* **

.

_Zodiakmu apa?_

Seekor singa laknat yang kagak bisa diem, main nubruk-nubruk layaknya kucing garong.

.

_Waktu kecil pengen jadi apa?_

Juragan terong!

.

_Apa pakaian paling memalukan yang pernah kamu pakai?_

Baju-baju yang gue pake semuanya MEMALUKAANNN! KEJAMNYA MEREKA KEPADA DAKUU! ***nangis bombay* **

.

_Berapa tinggimu?_

Di wikipedia sih,, gue enggak punya tinggi! Jadi, maybe yes maybe no, dan enggak tau ***gaje amat* **

.

_Hewan apa yang membuatmu jengkel?_

Mahluk es krim warna biru, mahluk magnet warna ke oren-orenan, mahluk putih dengan ekor USB yang bikin gedek.

.

_Kata apa yang paling sering kamu katakan?_

Haaayy boooww, hayyy chiinnn! Lalu hay-hay sejenisnya (?)

.

_Apa yang paling sering kamu lakukan saat bosan?_

Ngapain, yaa? Godain si Len atau Luka palingan

.

_Jam berapa kamu tidur malam?_

Engga pernah punya jam, gak punya duit buat beli ***meratapi nasib***

.

_Kalo udah dewasa ingin jadi apa?_

Jadi raja harem ***mikir kemana-mana* **

.

_Hal yang sering kamu khayalkan?_

Semua cewek di dunia ngefans sama gue, Cuma sayang itu hanya mimpi ***mojok* **

.

_Bagian mana dari tubuhmu yang kamu suka?_

Wajahku yang imoets cwantik-cwantik sweperti buanci kualeng di taman lawang ***blink sok imut***

.

_Kamu tipe yang bagaimana menurut orang sekitarmu?_

Guanteng, keceh, rajanya orang hentai, tapi sayang yang pertama dan kedua hanyalah kehanyalan ***kembali pundung***

.

_Kamu tidur dengan siapa?_

Sama siapa aja boleh~ Asal jangan sama kunti aja, atau sesuatu yang absurd

.

_Pernah berciuman?_

Pernah.

.

_Cowok atau cewek?_

Bukan, bukan... Sama sendal, tuna, negi, terakhir road roller.

.

_Dia siapanya kamu? _

Ya elah, bukan orang kok! ***banting meja* **

.

_Paling benci disuruh apa dan siapa yang nyuruh?_

Engga suka disuruh log out kompi dan ngerjain tugas oleh si merah menjijikan penyuka cabe ***seseorang bersin***

.

_Siapa Musisi kesukaanmu?_

Maria Ozawa ***mabok***

.

_Musim favoritmu?_

Musim kawin

.

_Kamu benci sama siapa? _

Orang yang menyuruh gue berhenti buka f*kku dan nyuruh gue tobat!

.

_Gambar sarung bantal kamu apa? _

Gambar yang terlalu haram sehingga sengaja saya tidak sebutkan!

.

_Kamu paling ilfil liat orang ngapain? _

Senyam-senyum sendiri liat sesuatu di hape ***elu kan juga gitu, cuk***

.

_Banyakan makan, minum atau ngemil?_

Mungkin kebanyakan ngiler dan kentutnya ***mingkem***

.

_Baju apa yang paling kamu suka pakai saat keluar rumah?_

Baju yang biasa aja, paling pake jeans, T-shirt, jaket atau pake daster juga boleh~ (?)

.

_Sebelum tidur ngapain?_

Berkhayal dulu, abis itu doa minta hujan, foto-foto di kamar mandi dengan gaya donal bebek ***alay***

.

_Siapa cowok terakhir yang kamu sms?_

Len-chan chiayangkyuu~

.

_Isi Sms nya?_

WOY TERONG AUTIS! BISA GAK LO BERHENTI NGINTIPIN GUE MANDI?!

.

_Balesannya?_

Jangan gitu, dong Len-chan chiayanggg! Kau kan soon-to-be-wifeku~

.

_Siapa cewe terakhir yang kamu SMS?_

Luka-chantiq chekali~

.

_Siapa dia?_

My lhoepely himee~ ***muka kesem-sem***

.

_Isi smsnya?_

HEH! LO KAN YANG NYOLONG SENDAL GUE?! NGAKU GAAK?! NGAKUU!

.

_Jawabanmu?_

Jangan gitu, doong~ Aku melakukannya agar kau setia menunggu sang abang toyib dirumah~ *kemudian kena timpuk panci entah darimana*

.

_Udahan ya?_

Hah? Heh? Hoh? Udahan, ni? Cius? Miapha? Enelan? Weleh-weleh, kaga seru amat ye kok Cuma segini? ***garuk kepala***

Gakupo langsung ngekek-ngekek sendiri setelah membaca ulang semua jawabannya. Ternyata lumayan dan menghilangkan rasa bosannya karena gak ada korban, akhirnya dia tag ke semua temen-temen satu sekolahnya dan menunggu isi note mereka kaya apa.

Dan ia menutup tab facebook untuk membuka sebuah website laknat.

To be continued~

.**AN**: Nah, siapa yang jadi korban selanjutnya? :3

Silahkan review chara yang anda mau, dan saya akan berusaha memenuhinya~ Sebenernya endingnya gaje juga, sih. Tapi sering banget author di tag beginian di fb, tapi lewat status. Ya sudahlah. Dan ditambah lagi pas baca Tag Berantainya Rin-X-Edden san dan Izayoi Tsukishiro-san (sekarang Chesire Ches).

Saa, mind to review? :3


	2. Kaito Shion

**Tag Berantai **

**Vocaloid (c) Crypton/Yamaha Music Company **

**Terinspirasi dari fanfiction milik Rin-X-Edden di fandom KHR! **

**Enjoy, minna! **

.

.

.

Chapter 02: Kaito Shion

Seorang pemuda berambut biru laut sedang menikmati es krimnya dengan nikmat sambil mengutak-atik hapenya, sesekali ia 'menggali emas' dengan nikmatnya sambil mencicipi 'emas'nya. Tiba-tiba dia mendapat E-mail dari teman Rival sekaligus sang sem –eh, salah! Sekaligus sahabat karibnya.

'Oi, jawab note gue di facebook, ya!'

Ia mengernyitkan keningnya sejenak. Dan mengutak-atik komputer miliknya yang seharian nganggur dan memeriksa akun facebooknya. Notification yang begitu banyak dan friend request yang begitu numpuk bejibun membuatnya malas, dan memilih untuk langsung membuka akun pribadinya sendiri. Ia melihat note hasil tag Gakupo terletak paling atas dari semua kiriman lainnya.

Dengan ragu-ragu, ia membuka note yang dianggep mencurigakan itu dengan ogah-ogahan. Ia langsung membaca isinya.

_Yang kena wajib jawab! Isi pertanyaan dibawah ini dengan jawabanmu sendiri! Dilarang meniru jawaban orang lain dan harus mengisinya dengan jujur. _

Kaito membaca instruksi diatas sambil garuk-garuk kepala. Kayanya lumayan buat dijawab sekedar untuk memakan waktu luang.

_Apa inisial dari nama lengkapmu?_

KS! Alias [K]aito menjomblo tujuh [S]emester! Kalo SK [S]rintil [K]ebo!

.

_Jam berapa kamu biasanya bangun pagi?_

Ketika adek gue udah ngamuk-ngamuk dan langsung nyirem gue pake air seember ***jujur banget***

.

_Kamu masih sekolah, kerja atau nganggur?_

Setengah sekolah setengah nganggur..eh, setengah nganggur setengah sekolah, aduh

.

.

.

AAHHH! RIBET BANGET! BILANG AJA BOLOS, DAH!

.

_Hobimu apa?_

Makan es krim rasa blueberry, makan es krim rasa Vanilla, makan es krim rasa Coklat, makan es kri–KELAMAANN! ***histeris sendiri***

.

_Buku apa yang terakhir kamu baca?_

Buku cara menjadikan es krim pacar yang baik hati dan soleha (?)

.

_Apa jenis musik kesukaanmu?_

Lagu es krim yang sering diputer di mobil penjual es krim itu loh

.

_Apa lagu yang akhir-akhir ini sering kamu dengarkan?_

Melt, itu lagunya si Miku, tapi gue ubah menjadi lebih ke eskrim-eskriman (?)

.

_Film apa yang terakhir kamu tonton?_

Ice Cream Man, Ice Cream Movie, How to make Ice Cream, Ice Cream Monster..

[Author: Buset, es krim semua ==a

Kaito: Like like me, thor!]

.

_Kalau boleh milih, kamu mau tinggal di mana?_

Mau ke antartika atau ke kutub selatan. Banyak es-es gitu, tuh! Jadi kan bisa mengolah es-es disono jadi es krim! ***lo kira apaan***

.

_Benda apa yang paling sering kamu bawa saat bepergian?_

Es krim.

[Author: singkat amat -3-

Kaito: bawel, lu thor!]

.

_Makanan apa yang kamu tidak suka?_

Makanan yang engga bisa dimakan, lah! Emang apa lagi? ***tumben normal***

.

_Angka berapa yang kamu suka?_

...10 ***lirik kanan-kiri ala Patrick* **

.

_Jika diberi kesempatan berlibur, kamu mau kemana?_

Ke B*skin R*bin! Atau ke Haag*nDa*z!

.

_Hal apa yang sering membuatmu jengkel?_

Engga makan es krim.

.

_Hari apa yang kamu suka?_

Hari es krim. Tapi gue gak bisa beli es krim karena penyakit akhir bulan**...*merenungi dompet* **

.

_Warna apa yang kamu benci?_

Warna cokelat...mengingatkan gue kepada sesuatu yang ada di jamban..

.

_Di mana kamu lahir?_

Yang jelas dirumah sakit. Kalo gue lahirnya di kulkas gue beku, lah!

.

_Apa warna rambutmu?_

Biru indah layaknya air laut. Nah, air kan bening, ya? entah.

.

_Olahraga apa yang sering kamu tonton?_

Lempar-lempar cabe, lempar-lmpar biji kopi, lempar-lempar es krim, lempar-lempar mesin es serut disingkat TAWURAN! ***banting keyboard***

.

_Seperti apa tipe kesukaanmu?_

Yang dingin, manis, ditambah kacang ***orang, hoy***

.

_Adakah seseorang yang istimewa bagimu?_

A–ada... ***blushing***

.

_Siapa?_

Mau tau aja atau mau tau banget? ***mendadak alay* **

.

_Punya hewan peliharaan?_

Punya. Ada cokelat, stroberi, Vanilla, sampai rasa galau pun ada(?) ***hewann! Hewan, hoy!* **

.

_Zodiakmu apa?_

Air yang ngucur terus gak berhenti-berhenti hingga Jakarta pun banjir ***nyasar***

.

_Waktu kecil pengen jadi apa?_

Helllooohh! Ada gak pertanyaan yang penting, gitu?!

.

_Apa pakaian paling memalukan yang pernah kamu pakai?_

Baju putri duyung...padahal gue pengen nyoba pake baju _Sex Slave_, lho!

.

_Berapa tinggimu?_

178 cm! Tinggi kaaann? Keceh badai, kaannn? ***narsis***

.

_Hewan apa yang membuatmu jengkel?_

Terong! Mengingatkan gue kepada seseorang! ***hewannn! Hewan, woii! =_=a***

.

_Kata apa yang paling sering kamu katakan?_

Aisu daisuki~ Aisu Aishiteru yo! Aisu aisu dan seterusnya.

.

_Apa yang paling sering kamu lakukan saat bosan?_

Ngupil, dan merasakannya. Asin-asin sekaligus ada rasa terasi

.

_Jam berapa kamu tidur malam?_

Jam 8 malam. Tidur malem-malem tidak baik buat kesehatan dan ketampanan! ***hayah* **

.

_Kalo udah dewasa ingin jadi apa?_

Masih mikir.

.

_Hal yang sering kamu khayalkan?_

Kulkas gue penuh es krim. Cuma sayang Cuma satu-dua bungkus yang ada... ***menatap ke arah kulkas yang hampir kosong* **

.

_Bagian mana dari tubuhmu yang kamu suka?_

Aisu~

[Author: badan! Badan!]

Uumm...lidahku yang sudah merasakan rasa-rasa surga aisu~

.

_Kamu tipe yang bagaimana menurut orang sekitarmu?_

Ganteng, keceh, keren, cantik juga ada. Tapi kebalikannya.

.

_Kamu tidur dengan siapa?_

Sama bantal dan guling juga kasur. ***to the point* **

.

_Pernah berciuman?_

Pernah.

.

_Cowok atau cewek?_

Keduanya. Err...ada yang enggak sengaja, sih**.. *blushing sendiri* **

.

_Dia siapanya kamu? _

Ada pertanyaan yang lebih bermutu?

.

_Paling benci disuruh apa dan siapa yang nyuruh?_

Disuruh puasa es krim dan disuruh ngangkatin belajaan sama adek gue

.

_Siapa Musisi kesukaanmu?_

Margaret Thatcher ***itu mah penemu es krim, bego -_-***

.

_Musim favoritmu?_

Musim dingin

.

_Kamu benci sama siapa? _

Sama orang yang membuat ini note gak jelas

.

_Gambar sarung bantal kamu apa? _

Tentu saja motif es krim!

.

_Kamu paling ilfil liat orang ngapain? _

Liat orang nari-nari diatas meja sambil megang negi (Miku yang lagi tidur jadi mimpi nonjokin si Kaito)

.

_Banyakan makan, minum atau ngemil?_

Ngemil es krim

.

_Baju apa yang paling kamu suka pakai saat keluar rumah?_

Pake boxer kalo Cuma ke warung. Pake atasan doang kalo ke tempat umum, shirtless kalo pergi bareng temen-temen ***lebih parah dari Gakupo***

.

_Sebelum tidur ngapain?_

Baca majalah es krim, lalu nyetel DvD, menulis list es krim yang harus dibeli besok, jaga kulkas biar gak ada yang malingin, mindahin kardus-kardus es krim ke tempat yang aman, lalu –KAPAN ELU TIDURNYA KALO GITU?!

.

_Siapa cowok terakhir yang kamu sms?_

Si Lui

.

_Isi Sms nya?_

Hai sayang~

.

_Balesannya?_

Buapakmu sayang-sayangan! Mati aja loe sana! Jangan mentang-mentang gue jomblo terus lo ngomong gitu! Kalo lo ngomong lagi, gue cocolin es krim cabenya si Akaito mampus!

.

_Siapa cewe terakhir yang kamu SMS?_

Miku[tang] Hatsune[nek]

.

_Siapa dia?_

Orang paling nyebelin dan bawel dalam sejarah manusia

.

_Isi smsnya?_

Woi, lu mau ke pasar, kan? Beliin gue negi, dong!

.

_Jawabanmu?_

Emak lo aje sono! Lu kira gue babu elu?!

.

_Udahan ya?_

BAGUS! PERGI SANA JAUH-JAUH! GUE SUMPAHIN YANG BUAT NIH NOTE PERGI KE ALAM BAKAA! ***lempar monitor***

Kaito menandai beberapa akun teman-temannya dan melanjutkan kegiatannya dengan 'menggali emas', meninggalkan note yang sudah terisi dan di save dengan rapi dan menunggu note lain versi teman-temannya.

To be continued~

.**AN**: Hahahahaha! Author balik lagii! X3

Maaf ya minna, mungkin versi si Kaito terlalu garing, author lagi kehabisan ide! Karena otak kosong selama liburan ini!

Jadi, untuk Chapter 03 itu Megurine Luka, dan untuk Chapter 04 itu Kagamine Len! Chapter 05 siapa hayo? Readers tentukan sendiri! Untuk reviewer pertama :3

**Yami Nova** : Senpai! Arigatou for the review! *bows*Gakupo emang cocok banget jadi orang mesum! Yak! Sesuai dengan keinginan anda! Versi Kaito muncul di chapter 02! Maaf jika tidak memenuhi harapan senpai *bows again* **Flueduck **: Yak! Disini sengaja si Gakupo saya buat mesum~! Sebagai pemulaan cerita, yaa :3. Untuk chapter ini, Kaito Version menurut permintaan anda :3. By the way, thank you for your review! *bows* **Chalice07 ****:** Hoyeee! Chalice-senpai datang mereview! XD. Hahahahah, kayanya nanti ada sedikit scene dimana Luka dan Len melihat tulisan Gakupo! XD Update now! Maaf jika kurang lucu :3 *bows, bows* **Nekuro Yamikawa** : Nee, gomenasai! Luka akan muncul di chapter 03 ^^" Thank you for follow! *bows***Liveless-Snow**** :** Gakupo dan Kaito memang Seme-Uke yang kompak! *diglare* Len memang selalu jadi korban! Gak Cuma Gakupo, lho! ^^ Okay! Update! Yaoi! XD. **CatLiTwins**** :** Okay! Update! ^^b. **BerlianaDeceiver0607** **:** Gomenasai, Len Kagamine chapter 04! ^^". **Sora no Fuyu**** :** Okay! Di update! Gomen kalau kurang lucu ._. **Regina Moccha Loenarista** **:** Wah, arigatou sudah menyempatkan diri mereview :3. Hahahahaha, Gakupo paling cocok jadi orang mesum! XD Yah,, semoga aja suatu hari Gakupo bisa tobat! Update! Today! XD


	3. Megurine Luka

**Tag Berantai **

**Vocaloid (c) Crypton/Yamaha Music Company **

**Terinspirasi dari fanfiction milik Rin-X-Edden di fandom KHR! **

**Enjoy, minna! **

.

.

.

Chapter 03: Megurine Luka

_Woah-oh-oh-oh_

_It's always a good time_

_Woah-oh-oh-oh_

_It's always a good time_

Lagu tersebut berulang kali terdengar dari kamar seorang gadis bersurai rambut merah muda dengan rambut sepanjang pinggangnya. Entah apa yang dilakukannya atau mungkin stress karena beribu-ribu serangan mesum oleh si tetangga sebelah yang muncul di chapter pertama cerita ini atau karena mendadak serangan mental gara-gara amnesia akibat lemparan es krim kemaren karya orang aneh di chapter kedua cerita ini.

Oke, mungkin kepanjangan, ya? Dia sibuk menari-nari sambil loncat-loncat gak jelas diatas kasur berwarna senada dengan rambutnya yang panjang. Ini sih biasa...tapi kalo sambil bawa-bawa tuna? Abnormal itu mah #ditimpuk.

"Luka!" panggil seseorang dari jendelanya. Wajar aja, kamarnya berada di lantai satu. Luka masih tetap loncat-loncat di kasur dan melirik ke jendela. Ada Kaito yang sepertinya pulang dari minimarket karena terlihat beberapa bungkus es krim.

"Baca note gue di facebook, ya! copy terus paste! Isiii!" teriak Kaito. Setelah Kaito pergi, Luka segera loncat dari atas kasur dan menyambar laptopnya. Dan membuka tab facebook secepat kilat.

_Yang kena wajib jawab! Isi pertanyaan dibawah ini dengan jawabanmu sendiri! Dilarang meniru jawaban orang lain dan harus mengisinya dengan jujur. Kecuali kalo lo emang pemales dan lebih memilih joget sambil lempar-lempar ikan tuna. _

JLEB! Luka terasa terhina secara lahir dan batin. Cuma gara-gara dia demen bawa-bawa tuna gitu. Karena agak curiga, ia membuka sang sumber tag berantai, Gakupo. Dan langsung dapet perasaan akan muntah begitu membaca isinya. Dan ia menyerah untuk membukanya.

_Apa inisial dari nama lengkapmu?_

ML alias Megurine Luka. Alias [M]asih jomb[L]o, alias [M]anis [L]ucu alias Maki–oke, yang ini lewatin aja.

.

_Jam berapa kamu biasanya bangun pagi?_

Jam 5 pagi! Jam yang ideal untuk olahraga badan demi kelangsingan badan dan kecantikan gue yang cetar membahana ini! ***weleh***

.

_Kamu masih sekolah, kerja atau nganggur?_

Masih setia ke sekolah! Secara gue ini anak pinter dan soleha!

.

_Hobimu apa?_

Berhemat, Menabung, Mandiin Tako Luka di salon mahal, shopping, ngumpul sama temen-temen, traktiran, belanja ikan, pergi ke seaworld sebulan lima puluh kali (?) ***sama aja boong, dong***

.

_Buku apa yang terakhir kamu baca?_

Buku tentang ikan

.

_Apa jenis musik kesukaanmu?_

Pop. Pop aissuu~ eh, kenapa gue jadi ikut-ikutan tetangga sebelah?

.

_Apa lagu yang akhir-akhir ini sering kamu dengarkan?_

Fishin' Blues. Lagu yang gue pake buat memancing ikan disaat bosan.

.

_Film apa yang terakhir kamu tonton?_

Finding nemo. Kenapa? Ga suka? Itu kartun? Bodo amat! Gue yang nonton ini apa urusan lu ama gue?! ***nyolot mode***

.

_Kalau boleh milih, kamu mau tinggal di mana?_

Dirumah sendiri gue udah bersyukur! Secara ini rumah pemberian ortu gue dan banyak peninggalan sejarahnya, gue memilih diam dirumah ***cielah***

.

_Benda apa yang paling sering kamu bawa saat bepergian?_

Make up, dompet, baju ganti, PSP, Android, hape, Sams*ng S4, IPhone, Ipod, sepatu ganti, bawa makanan Tako Luka, dan lain lain ***repot banget* **

.

_Makanan apa yang kamu tidak suka?_

Yang basi. (enyahlah kau yang membuat nih note!)

.

_Angka berapa yang kamu suka?_

Gak ada.

.

_Jika diberi kesempatan berlibur, kamu mau kemana?_

Gue udah liburan kemana-mana, malah keliling dunia! Duit gue banyak gini! Kemana aja mau! Gak kayak lo! Rakyat jelata! Iuuhhh! ***nyombong* **

.

_Hal apa yang sering membuatmu jengkel?_

SI TERONG IDIOT!

.

_Hari apa yang kamu suka?_

Hari Kemerdekaan Indonesia, gue bisa makan tumpeng. Setiap hari gue bosen makan mahal ***nyombong mode ON* **

.

_Warna apa yang kamu benci?_

Gak ada. Pengecualian buat warna ungu!

.

_Di mana kamu lahir?_

Di kandang ayam. You don't say! Yah dirumah sakit, lah! Ngapain lu nanya-nanya hal gak jelas macam gini?!

.

_Apa warna rambutmu?_

Warna merah muda yang mengingatkanmu kepada arum manis. Tapi rambut gua ga bisa dimakan!

.

_Olahraga apa yang sering kamu tonton?_

Lomba plankton berenang! ***emang keliatan?***

.

_Seperti apa tipe kesukaanmu?_

Yang cocok bersanding dengan gue hanya orang normal! Gue hidup ditengah orang-orang gak normal _*Langsung pada dapet firasat pengen nimpuk Luka* _

.

_Adakah seseorang yang istimewa bagimu?_

A–ada!

.

_Siapa?_

Temen. Bu–bukan berarti gue suka, BAKA! ***Tsundere mode***

.

_Punya hewan peliharaan?_

Punya. Tako Luka.

.

_Zodiakmu apa?_

Air kran bocor.

.

_Waktu kecil pengen jadi apa?_

Waktu kecil? Enggak jadi apa-apa. Secara hidup gue udah enak, gitu ***nyombong lagi* **

.

_Apa pakaian paling memalukan yang pernah kamu pakai?_

Gak pernah, tuh! Gue anak orang kaya masa pake baju memalukan? GAK LEPEL!

.

_Berapa tinggimu?_

162 cm. Pendek? Atau ketinggian? Bodo amat! Tinggi badan gue ini kok lo yang rempong?

.

_Hewan apa yang membuatmu jengkel?_

Gak ada. Secara gue ini penyanyang hewan gitu loh. Tapi kalo ada serangga langsung siap siaga laser dan pembunuh otomatis ***lu kata serangga bukan hewan?***

.

_Kata apa yang paling sering kamu katakan?_

Baka! Aho! Bego! Bodoh! idiot! Yahh begitu, deh..

.

_Apa yang paling sering kamu lakukan saat bosan?_

Loncat-loncat dikamar sambil bawa-bawa ikan tuna dari kulkas ***absurd sangat* **

.

_Jam berapa kamu tidur malam?_

Jam 9 malem. Biasanya baca doujin yaoi terus tidur

.

_Kalo udah dewasa ingin jadi apa?_

Gak tau. Gue udah punya duit banyak ngapain kerja? ***Nyombonggg~* **

.

_Hal yang sering kamu khayalkan?_

Gak ada, tuh. Secara gue bukan orang-orang absurd seperti di chapter sebelumnya ***langsung pada merinding* **

.

_Bagian mana dari tubuhmu yang kamu suka?_

Seluruhnya! Sebab diriku begitu sempurna!

.

_Kamu tipe yang bagaimana menurut orang sekitarmu?_

Cantik, keren, trendy, pokoknya semua pujian mengarah ke gue!

.

_Kamu tidur dengan siapa?_

Sama ikan tuna fresh dari laut ***bah, sama ikan -_-* **

.

_Pernah berciuman?_

Pernah.

.

_Cowok atau cewek?_

Bukan urusan lo!

.

_Dia siapanya kamu? _

GUE BILANG BUKAN URUSAN LO!

.

_Paling benci disuruh apa dan siapa yang nyuruh?_

Please deh! Gue engga pernah disuruh-suruh! Yang ada gue yang memerintah mereka!

.

_Siapa Musisi kesukaanmu?_

Owl City. LAGUNYA ITU LOOOH! BIKIN GUA TERPESONAA! TERUS WAJAHNYA TAMPAN SANGAATT! OH MAI GATT –ehem Ehem.. ***nyadar diri***

.

_Musim favoritmu?_

Musim melaut. Sebab gue bisa belanja ikan dengan puas.

.

_Kamu benci sama siapa? _

Sama orang mesum, idiot, bego, dan abnormal ***seseorang langsung bersin***

.

_Gambar sarung bantal kamu apa? _

Gambar tako Luka, dong!

.

_Kamu paling ilfil liat orang ngapain? _

Liat orang ngupil lalu merasakannya dengan wajah kesem-sem ***Ada yang serasa kesambet* **

.

_Banyakan makan, minum atau ngemil?_

Minum. Secara pekerjaan gue sebagai ketua OSIS banyak! Dan sering banget kehausan!

.

_Baju apa yang paling kamu suka pakai saat keluar rumah?_

Baju yang keren, dong!

.

_Sebelum tidur ngapain?_

Baca doujin, mengamankan koleksi Tuna, TIDUR.

.

_Siapa cowok terakhir yang kamu sms?_

Si Gakupo

.

_Isi Sms nya?_

Luka sayang~

.

_Balesannya?_

MATI AJA LOE SAYANG-SAYANGAN!

.

_Siapa cewe terakhir yang kamu SMS?_

Miku

.

_Siapa dia?_

Sahabat gue~

.

_Isi smsnya?_

Jadi kagak liat Boku no Pic* malam ini dirumah gue?

.

_Jawabanmu?_

Jadi, dong~

.

_Udahan ya?_

Oh... Go to hell sajalah yang membuat inih note ***pokerface***

Luka kembali menyalakan sound systemnya dan kembali loncat-loncat. Sebelum itu, dia menandai beberapa temannya seperti yang dilakukan kedua orang sebelumnya. Dan membayangkan ekspresi teman-temannya saat membaca jawaban darinya.

To be continued~

.**AN**: Yosh! Semoga chapter ini lumayan menghibur ^^b

Maklum, author juga lagi gak ada ide karena kebanyakan libur *curcol*

Untuk chapter 04: Kagamine Len

Chapter 05: Rin Kagamine

Chapter 06: Hatsune Miku!

Ada yang mau request chara untuk chapter 07? Reviewer pertama :3

**Renata29**** :** Yap! Chapter 5 nanti Rin Kagamine :). **Yami Nova**** :** Arigaotu :D. Hehehe, mungkin kalo Threesome Len ditengah dan Kaito jadi semenya #diGlare. Si Miku lagi tidur, jadi dia mimpi nonjokin si Kaito :). Yak! Chapter 05 itu Rin Kagamine :D. **CoreFiraga**** : **Gak apa-apa kok, Firaga-san :) Dibaca aja udah seneng! XD. Hehehe, memang Kaito sengaja diubah sedikit kepribadiannya XD. Arigatou udah fave dan follow, yaa :D. **CatLiTwins**** :** Yosh! Arigatou! Diusahakan makin gaje! XD #PLAK. Diusahakan update cepet :D. **Chalice07**** : **Eh? Chalice-senpai lagi makan? Gomen-gomen . Hahahaha, saya juga rada-rada fujoushi, sih :3. Hehehe, gapapa kok Chalice-senpai :3 Reviewmu itu udah membuatku senang XD. Hari ini di update, maaf kalo kurang :). **BerlianaDeceiver0607 ****:** Ya, chapter 05 itu Kagamine Rin! XD. **Hikari Kengo**** :** Halo Hikari-san :). Hahahaha, anda betul! Adek Kaito itu Kaiko, Taito, dan Shion-shion berwarna lainnya#PLAK. Hehehe, mereka berdua orang paling sarap di cerita ini XD. Gomenasai, Chapter 05 pada minta Kagamine Rin :). **Icchi-chan**** :** Hehehe, gak apa-apa kok :) hahaha, entah apa yang diotak Lui XD. Yosh! Hari ini Update :D Gomenasai kalo kurang lucu :D. _**Chapter 01**_** : ****SabuxNatsU**** :** Ahahaha,, mirip ya? :). Udah diubah sedikit, kok! :D. Arigatou mau mereview :D

Arigatou reviewnya, minna-san :D. Mungkin ada kata-kata yang kurang berkenan atau semacamnya, Author minta maaf . Jadi, berkenan untuk review lagi, kan? XD


	4. Kagamine Len

**Tag Berantai **

**Vocaloid (c) Crypton/Yamaha Music Company **

**Terinspirasi dari fanfiction milik Rin-X-Edden di fandom KHR! **

**Enjoy, minna! **

.

.

.

Chapter 04: Kagamine Len

Len Kagamine. Nama pemuda bersurai keemasan yang sedang enak-enaknya ngorok di ruang tamu rumahnya. Kakaknya, Lenka Kagamine. Berulang kali menggerutu kesal. Len yang sedang asyik-asyiknya ngorok itu tiba-tiba saja terbangun dan langsung mengambil pisang kesukaannya.

Ia mendengarkan musik lewat Ipodnya sambil menyalakan televisi, kemudian melempar kulit pisangnya ke lantai. Dasar monyet pemales #digiles

Len kemudian mendapati hapenya berdering. Ada tiga pesan masuk. Dari Luka, Kaito, dan terakhir si mesum Gakupo. Len memutuskan untuk membiarkan pesan masuk dari Gakupo dan Kaito. Asal kalian tau, si Gakupo itu pesannya nomplok bejibun karena nge-spam, si Kaito sih masih mending, ya.

Len membuka pesan masuk dari Luka. Soalnya jarang dia dapat pesan masuk dari Luka. Kalo ada paling Cuma tugas harian anggota OSIS. Secara dia sekretarisnya.

'Isi tag yang ada di facebook. Kalo engga, gue bakar pohon pisang di kebon sekolah!'

Len langsung menggerutu karena ancaman Luka di saat-saat terakhir itu membuatnya nge-SLEP banget. Kalo pohon pisang kesayangannya dibakar, apa kata monyet-monyet sedunia?! #Slap

Len dengan cepat segera berdiri dari tempatnya dan berlari ke lantai atas. Alias kamarnya yang tercinteh dan sakral itu dan tempat dimana Ipadnya berdiam diri. tetapi...

GUBRAK! Eh, dia malah kepleset kulit pisangnya sendiri. Kasian.

Len dengan susah payah bangun, tanpa mempedulikan Lenka yang tertawa keras karena melihat sang adik jatuh dengan tidak elitnya. Len merutuki dirinya karena menyesal dapet karma dari penunggu kulit pisang *ngaco*

Nah, sekarang ia naik ke kamarnya ke lantai dua dengan gaya kakek-kakek encok. Jika orang yang melihat dari jauh mungkin bakalan salah paham.

Len menghela nafas begitu sudah sampai di depan pintu kamarnya. Dengan susah payah ia menghapiri meja belajar, menyambar Ipadnya, dan terakhir duduk manis di kasur agar rasa sakitnya hilang.

_Yang kena wajib jawab! Isi pertanyaan dibawah ini dengan jawabanmu sendiri! Dilarang meniru jawaban orang lain dan harus mengisinya dengan jujur. Yang enggak jawab dia itu monyet! _

CTAK! Urat Len bunyi. Ternyata dia kena sama kata-kata yang terakhir itu, toh..dengan keterpaksaan karena gak ingin pohon kesayangannya di bakar, ia dengan segera menekan tombol Copy dan meng-edit sendiri catatannya dengan sedikit sentuhan terakhir; tombol paste.

_Apa inisial dari nama lengkapmu?_

LK alias Len Kagamine terus [L]en [K]eren, juga bisa jomb[L]o [K]ere kalo yang KL [K]ere karena ga[L]au

.

_Jam berapa kamu biasanya bangun pagi?_

Engh...ketika kakak gue udah berkotek(?)

.

_Kamu masih sekolah, kerja atau nganggur?_

Heh? Bukannya ini libur, ya? Biasanya sih bolos buat ke warnet, hehehe... ***nyengir***

.

_Hobimu apa?_

Makan pisang, manjat pohon, nonton, males-malesan, main game, garuk-garuk kepala ***Lho? Yang kedua sama yang pertama kaya monyet beneran =_=a* **

.

_Buku apa yang terakhir kamu baca?_

Buku cara mendidik pisang yang nakal ***nah loh?!***

.

_Apa jenis musik kesukaanmu?_

Apa aja. Yang penting bisa ajep-ajep

.

_Apa lagu yang akhir-akhir ini sering kamu dengarkan?_

Astuti~ ***barbel melayang entah darimana* **

.

_Film apa yang terakhir kamu tonton?_

Tukang pisang naik haji, pisang yang ditukar, banana KTP, cinta pocong, de el el ***apaan lagi, tuh?* **

.

_Kalau boleh milih, kamu mau tinggal di mana?_

Di kebon pisang! Karena gue bisa ngemil pisang tanpa ada yang ngelarang!

.

_Benda apa yang paling sering kamu bawa saat bepergian?_

Hape, pisang buat persediaan ngemil, galah ***galah buat apa?* **

.

_Makanan apa yang kamu tidak suka?_

Ngapain lo nanya-nanya gue beginian?! Gak penting banget! ***nyolot mendadak***

.

_Angka berapa yang kamu suka?_

50. karena dalam romawi L, nama gue kan keceh! Depannya L ***kepedean***

.

_Jika diberi kesempatan berlibur, kamu mau kemana?_

Biasanya sih,, ke kebon pisang kakek gue ***ngupil* **

.

_Hal apa yang sering membuatmu jengkel?_

SI TERONG BANCI YANG SELALU BIKIN GEDEKK! ARGHH! KESEL GUAAA! ***banting Ipad (tapi gak jadi karena sayang Ipadnya)* **

.

_Hari apa yang kamu suka?_

Engg...hari pisang spesies baru udah keluar di pasaran.. ***lu kira apaan***

.

_Warna apa yang kamu benci?_

Demi keperjakaan gue! Gue tulis UNGU! ***maksud, mas***

.

_Di mana kamu lahir?_

Di jamban, enyak aye aja kagak tau, duh ***mabok sendiri***

.

_Apa warna rambutmu?_

Warna kuning. IYEE! LO PIKIR GUE MAHLUK YANG ADA DI JAMBAN! IYA, KAN?! MATI AJA LOE! ***nyolot lagi* **

.

_Olahraga apa yang sering kamu tonton?_

Lomba kepleset pisang ***apa lagi ini? ==a***

.

_Seperti apa tipe kesukaanmu?_

Cewek, normal, bukan trap, bukan Hideyoshi

.

_Adakah seseorang yang istimewa bagimu?_

Ada aja..

.

_Siapa?_

Heheheheh,, mau tau yah? Oohh tidak bisaaa ***gaya sule***

.

_Punya hewan peliharaan?_

Enggak!

.

_Zodiakmu apa?_

Kembar yang enggak pernah akur. Meskipun gue lahir Desember kok bisa dapet Zodiak gemini, yah? Aneh banget dah! Gue mesti protes, nih! ***garuk kepala gak mudeng***

.

_Waktu kecil pengen jadi apa?_

Ehh...jadi apa, ya? ***ngupil lagi***

.

_Apa pakaian paling memalukan yang pernah kamu pakai?_

Baju Cinderella. SI KAMPRET GAKUPO ITU YANG NYURUH GUE! BOCAH GENDENG! ASEM! KUAMPRETT! ***layar Ipad jebol***

.

_Berapa tinggimu?_

156 cm..IYAA! GUE PENDEKK! BACOD! ***nyolot lagi***

.

_Hewan apa yang membuatmu jengkel?_

Serangga warna ungu

.

_Kata apa yang paling sering kamu katakan?_

BACOD! KEPO LEPEL DEWA BANGET, SIH ELO?! ***mulai ngamuk***

.

_Apa yang paling sering kamu lakukan saat bosan?_

Makan pisang, lah. ***mulai tenang***

.

_Jam berapa kamu tidur malam?_

Random. Biasanya online dulu

.

_Kalo udah dewasa ingin jadi apa?_

Gak peduli mau jadi apa, gue Cuma mau jadi orang kaya tapi gak kerja keras gimana tuh caranya? ***balik nanya***

.

_Hal yang sering kamu khayalkan?_

Banana Everywhere~

.

_Bagian mana dari tubuhmu yang kamu suka?_

Di kasih bagian tubuh lengkap aja gue udah bersyukur ***mendadak alim* **

.

_Kamu tipe yang bagaimana menurut orang sekitarmu?_

Mungkin Keceh, ganteng, lalu pendiem, hehehe ***cengar-cengir sendiri* **

.

_Kamu tidur dengan siapa?_

Sama bantal pisang gue tercintah 3 *pake emoticon segala*

.

_Pernah berciuman?_

Enggak, tuh!

.

_Cowok atau cewek?_

Gak pernah gua bilang *garuk kepala*

.

_Dia siapanya kamu? _

DIBILANGIN KAGA PERNAH NGEYEL AMAT, YE?!

.

_Paling benci disuruh apa dan siapa yang nyuruh?_

Disuruh ke pasar sama Onee-san jelek

.

_Siapa Musisi kesukaanmu?_

Shakira~

.

_Musim favoritmu?_

Musim panen pisang di kebon!

.

_Kamu benci sama siapa? _

GAK USAH NANYAIN LO JUGA TAU, KAN?! ***ngamuk lagi* **

.

_Gambar sarung bantal kamu apa? _

Jelas gambar pisang, lah.

.

_Kamu paling ilfil liat orang ngapain? _

Liat muka elu aja gue udah ilfil

.

_Banyakan makan, minum atau ngemil?_

Ngemil.

.

_Baju apa yang paling kamu suka pakai saat keluar rumah?_

Baju yang biasa-biasa aja

.

_Sebelum tidur ngapain?_

Gosok gigi, ganti baju, tidur ***lumayan normal***

.

_Siapa cowok terakhir yang kamu sms?_

Si Kaito

.

_Isi Sms nya?_

Weh, ngopi di warungnya babeh Bruno, yok

.

_Balesannya?_

Ayo aja

.

_Siapa cewe terakhir yang kamu SMS?_

Rin

.

_Siapa dia?_

Gebetan merangkap teman masa kecil

.

_Isi smsnya?_

Len~ Pake baju maid lagi yook~ Aku mau liat~ boleehh~?

PS: Kalo nolak akan gue pastikan lo mati dengan lambat

.

_Jawabanmu?_

Iya...saya enggak mau mati cepet ***pasrah***

.

_Udahan ya?_

Udahan? Ya? udahan?

.

.

.

.

.

CONNECT!

JUST GO TO HELL YANG MEMBUAT INI NOTE!

Len kembali tiduran dan menekan tombol save pada editan notenya itu, kemudian guling-gulingan di kamar seraya tidak mempedulikan apa yang ditulisnya. Ia merasa pinggulnya merasa lebih baik dan bersiap berlari lagi tapi..

GABRUK! Untuk kedua kalinya dia kepleset kulit pisang. Lho, siapa yang naro kulit pisangnya?

...Hanya author dan Tuhan yang tau hal itu #slap

To be continued~

.**AN**: Yahaii! Bisa update! :3 Gomen minna, chapter ini agak lama ^^ waktu author mepet banget waktu ngetik chapter 4 ini. Mungkin chapter 5 agak lama karena author harus pergi dulu. Dan karena waktunya mepet, author sendiri juga gak sempet nulis balasan review untuk para reviewer ^^"

Chapter 05: Rin Kagamine

Chapter 06: Hatsune Miku!

Chapter 07: Meiko Sakine

Chapter 08: Akaito Shion (request sepupu author)

Ada yang mau request chara untuk chapter 09? Reviewer pertama :3

**For this chapter, mind to review? **


End file.
